


P is for Pussy

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Holiday ABC's 2012 [16]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P is for pussy</p>
            </blockquote>





	P is for Pussy

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal,” Callie says, shrugging off her coat while Addison closes and locks the door behind them both.

Pulling off her own jacket and then reaching for Callie’s discarded coat to hang them both in the nearby closet, Addison winces to herself and heaves a sigh, following the gradually lit path Callie is leaving on her way to the kitchen.

“Cal, can’t we just drop this?”

She finds the tall brunette in front of the open fridge, pulling out a beer and twisting it open as she kicks it shut. The cap goes flying across the kitchen, into the sink and there are few things Addison finds more charming than Callie Torres gulping down a dark brew dressed in a cocktail dress. Yes, that was definitely money well spent.

Finally coming up for air, Callie examines her girlfriend through narrowed eyes. “I think you should just say it and get it over with.”

Addison stammers for a second as she fidgets and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “I can say it.”

“Okay. Say it.” After a long--silent--wait, Callie laughs. “You’re such a prude.”

“Excuse me!” Addison exclaims, crossing the floor for a beer, which she sips, “I am not a prude!”

“It took me three months to talk you into a strap-on,” Callie says quietly, “And a bottle of wine. Come on, just say it, pu--ssy.”

Addison presses her lips together, stares sternly at Callie and then finally releases an audible puff of air before stomping her foot on the floor. “I don’t’ want to say it! Why do you want me to say it?”

Throwing her head back and laughing once more, Callie steps forward and kisses Addison once, remaining close when she pulls back. “Addy, let go of all that stern, stuck up money bags upbringing and say it. You’ll feel good, I promise.”

Addison smiles, her eyes trained on Callie’s mouth and then groans when the brunette pulls back and away from her. Resigned, she sighs again and leans back against the island counter, bringing the bottle to her lips to drink a healthy amount.

“If you say it, I’ll do the thing.” Callie says quickly, raising a flirtatious eyebrow when the redhead looks sharply in her direction.

“Really?” Addison asks, doubtful still, but with a nagging bit of hope and a greedy look at Callie’s body. “With the knee socks and everything?”

Callie nods and then moves around until she’s got Addison well trapped between her and the counter. When she speaks, her tone is low and seductive and when she lightly presses her lips to Addison’s pulse point, the redhead gasps and Callie smiles victoriously, “I’ll wear the knee socks and the plaid skirt and everything. I’ll even let you use that big ass ruler.”

Licking her lips, her mouth suddenly dry, Addison drinks a hearty gulp of beer and then clears her throat, her body already humming with expectation. Addison’s got her pride, but she knows when to wave a white flag and the way Callie’s looking at her like she wants to devour her is enough of an incentive. Breathing in deeply, blue eyes glued to brown, Addison waves that white flag. “Pussy.”

“Mmm,” Callie hums pleasantly and kisses Addison, wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck until their body’s are pressed together and Addison thinks, maybe Callie’s trying to distract her.

Reluctantly, Addison pulls away and says as she pulls Callie by the hand, “Let’s get that skirt on you.”


End file.
